A Tibbs Ending
by needtoknow400
Summary: My ending to Devil's Triangle. SPOILERS for episode Devil's Triangle


Title: **A Tibbs Ending**  
>Category: TV Shows » NCIS<br>Author: needtoknow400  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: M<br>Genre: Romance/Humor  
>Published: 11-02-11, Updated: 11-02-11<br>Chapters: 1, Words: 3,104

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Title: Tibbs Ending.

Summary: My ending to Devil's Triangle. SPOILERS for episode Devil's Triangle

Feedback: Always welcomed and appreciated.

Author's Notes: My mess, not betaed.

Had to do this after the discussion on my Facebook page with you all last night! Enjoy!

############

"The only woman you'll ever love is Shannon." Diane took Gibbs' hand and placed something in it.

He felt the weight of the item and looked down, his heart tightening as he saw the pocket watch that had belonged to his grandfather. It was the one thing, the only thing she had taken from him that really mattered. She touched his cheek and for a moment he thought she was going to kiss him.

"You were my Shannon, Leroy." Having said what she needed to say, she made her way back up the stairs, disappearing from the basement.

The words struck him hard, like a fist and the air rushed from his lungs. A kiss would have been easier than the words. He looked at the watch again, then put it on the table. Running his hands down his face, he struggled to hold back the emotion. Never in a million years did he want Diane to feel that way. He knew the pain of that love and he wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy, which up until a few minutes ago, was her. Strong arms wrapped around him, one coming from around his waist the other down over his shoulder. The hands met in the middle of his chest, then warm lips placed a gentle kiss against his neck.

"You okay?"

Touching the hands at his chest, Gibbs nodded.

"Jethro." Tony said it as a question not accepting the simple nod.

"I'll be fine." Gibbs sighed. Tony had ended up hiding in the same place Fornell had accidentally hidden in earlier, by the water heater. They had been together a few months now, Tony practically living here most of the time. Today, Tony was in the basement with the bourbon when Gibbs arrived home. The younger man always knew when he was needed. One of the things Gibbs loved about Tony. Tony could read him better than anyone.

"You've changed since then." Tony hugged Gibbs closer. "You know the mistakes you made. She knows it wasn't done out of malice. And you won't make the same mistakes again."

Gibbs chuckled.

"What?" Tony asked confused by the chuckle.

Turning around, Gibbs' arms circled Tony's waist.

"You always know what I need to hear."

"I know you." Tony smiled. "I know the man you are."

"Yeah you do." Gibbs gazed into those sparkling green eyes. Those eyes could say so much to him, he'd learn to read those green eyes years ago, long before their relationship had started. But now, he had discovered so many new emotions within them. Desire, longing, need and his favorite...love. Tony loved him like no one ever had, even Shannon. Tony's love was unconditional and whole. There was no doubt, no fear, just complete and utter love. He had no doubt that if he could visually see inside Tony's heart he would find his name written there, find Tony's love for him pumping with every heartbeat.

Tony's fingers played with the hairs on the back of Gibbs' neck. He smirked. "What are you thinking?"

"You know exactly what I'm thinking." Gibbs grinned, walking Tony backwards until the tool bench stopped their progress.

"I'm thinking this needs to go." Tony slipped off Gibbs' jacket and tossed it aside. Tugging at the polo, he freed it from Gibbs' slacks, taking the t-shirt with it and dropping both on the bench. He turned them around, pressing Gibbs against the bench as his hands explored the bare chest before him.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed, grabbing Tony's face with both hands. He shook his head. "I love you more than anything."

Tony nodded as their lips met in a passionate embrace, Gibbs demanding entrance to Tony's mouth tasting every piece of him. But Tony broke the kiss quickly, he wanted more. His eyes locked on Gibbs, as he slid down Gibbs' body falling to his knees.

"Is this what you want?" Gibbs growled staring at Tony as he rubbed his hand over his already hard cock.

"Yes." Tony moaned licking his lips, watching Gibbs' hand work over his slack covered cock. He let his hands glide up Gibbs' thighs. "I wanna suck your cock."

"I do love your mouth around my cock." Pulling his hand away, Gibbs smirked when Tony quickly started to undo his pants.

Tony was just about to pull out Gibbs' cock when he heard the female voice.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Both men looked up at the top of the stairs. Diane was standing their mouth hanging open as she stared at them.

"Diane what the hell!" Gibbs quickly started to zip up his pants and Tony jumped to his feet.

"My car, um it broke down. I'll wait in the living room." She turned and walked out of the basement.

Gibbs head dropped back. "Son of a bitch!"

"Wow you really are having the week from hell." Tony chuckled.

Picking up his head, Gibbs glared at Tony.

"Sorry. Just I mean, dealing with the ex, and-"

"Yeah I get it."

Tony pursed his lips trying to hide the laughter that threatened.

"What the hell is so funny?" Gibbs barked.

A small chuckle escaped Tony's lips. "Come on its kinda funny. She tells you the only woman you'll ever love is Shannon and then she sees you with a man about to suck your cock."

Gibbs rubbed his hands down his face. This was becoming a bad dream.

Walking into the living room, Gibbs and Tony both stood there a moment as Diane just glanced back and forth between them.

"I'll um, be upstairs." Tony said as he pointed to the steps then hurried away.

"I um got about a block and my car died." She paused. "Thought maybe you could take a look but um...I can just call a tow truck."

"Give me a minute to change and we can go take a look." Gibbs nodded. He wasn't sure if Diane was just going to ignore what she had seen or was waiting for a reason.

"Agent DiNozzo?"

"Yeah."

"And this wasn't just something that happened tonight?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "We've been together for a few months."

"Wow." She shook her head and chuckled. "I don't even know what to say."

"Nothing to say."

"Does Tobias know?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "He does."

"Is Tobias gay?"

Drawing back, Gibbs brow furrowed. "No."

"Thank God." She breathed a sigh of relief. "I might get a complex if you both switched teams."

It took a moment, but Gibbs shook his head and laughed. "You do remember I married two women after you?"

"I know, but still." She chuckled. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs with a man. Kinda makes sense."

"Yeah. Tony already said that." Another eye roll.

"You love him?" It was almost said as a statement more than a question.

"I do." Gibbs nodded.

She broke out laughing.

"What is it?"

"Oh God." She was still laughing as she tried to speak. "He was trying to figure out why you married me."

Gibbs sighed. He had walked in on the end of that conversation earlier in the conference room. "Tony can act like a fourteen year old some time."

"I should have told him." She smirked. "Guess I still could."

"And we were finally getting along." Gibbs groaned.

"Right." She cleared her throat.

"Give me a minute and we'll go check out the car."

She nodded. "Is your boy toy coming too?"

He glared at her.

"Leroy, he is a little young." She grinned. "Although not as young as Macaulay Culkin. More of a Neil Patrick Harris."

"I'm gonna change." Gibbs made his way upstairs and caught a quick glimpse of Tony running back into the bedroom.

"Everything okay?" Tony asked sitting on the bed trying to act innocent.

Gibbs glared at Tony.

"Yeah I was listening." Nothing ever got past Gibbs and Tony knew that. "I did like the Neil Patrick Harris reference."

"I'm gonna go take a look at her car." Gibbs changed from his slacks into a pair of jean, slipping a sweatshirt over his head.

"I'll go with you."

"Tony you don't need to." Gibbs sighed.

"Okay." Tony forced a smile.

"I won't be long." Gibbs gave Tony a quick kiss then smiled. "When I get back we can continue where we left off."

Tony nodded.

"Victor will be here in a little bit." Diane emerged from the car again. "Tow truck said I don't need to stay, they have all the information."

"Okay." Gibbs wiped his hands on a rag and tossed it into his tool box. Closing the lid, he picked it up tossing it in the back of the truck.

"Sorry I interrupted your night." Diane smiled leaning back against the car door.

Gibbs shrugged and stood next to her.

"And you were just getting to the best part." She smirked and snickered.

"I'll get back to it."

"I'm sure you will." Shaking her head, she smiled. "He makes you laugh doesn't he?"

"Yeah. Like I never have."

"You need that." She rarely made him laugh, but when she did, it was one of the most amazing sounds she had ever heard.

"I do." He was always so serious, he needed someone to make him see the silliness and happiness around him...Tony did that.

"I'm glad you're finally happy Leroy." Leaning over, she put her head on his shoulder. "You deserve to be happy."

He kissed the top of her head. "Thanks."

"Just make sure he knows how much he means to you." She sighed. "That's the most important thing."

A car pulled up and she stepped towards it.

"Thanks Leroy." She smiled a sad smile. "For everything."

He nodded. She climbed into the car and kissed her husband's cheek as they drove away.

Stepping into the house, Gibbs saw the light from the bedroom casting shadows on the hallway at the top of the steps. Kicking off his shoes, he silently made his way up the stairs and towards the bedroom. His breath caught in his throat and his heart stopped as he looked in the bedroom door. There was nothing more beautiful or more arousing than the sight before him.

Tony was naked, laying on his back in the middle of the bed, his cock starting to harden as Gibbs' eyes leered up his body.

"Everything okay?" Tony asked his hand brushing across his stomach.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "Transmission, had it towed."

"No more surprise interruptions?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Then why are you still dressed?" Tony's hand drifted down and momentarily rubbed over his cock.

Slipping his shirt off, Gibbs smiled at Tony as he started undoing his jeans. Tony bit his lip watching Gibbs pull his jeans off causing his hard cock to spring free.

Like an animal, Gibbs crawled up Tony's body and looked down into those amazing green eyes. "You just been laying here naked since I left?"

Tony nodded as his finger grazed down Gibbs' chest stopping at his navel. His eyes glanced down watching Gibbs' cock twitch with anticipation. "Still want my lips wrapped around your cock...or would you rather just fuck me?"

"Tony!" Gibbs growled. How do you choose between to equally gratifying options?

"Or do you want me to decide?" Tony grinned. "But then you know what I would choose."

"Yeah." Gibbs dipped down and kissed Tony's shoulder then licked a path up the soft flesh to Tony's ear. "You love my cock buried inside your sweet tight ass."

"Jet!" Tony moaned clawing up Gibbs' back.

"And I love it just as much." Making love to Tony in any way was amazing, but the way Tony responded to being fucked drove Gibbs crazy.

"Then take me." Tony pleaded reaching under the pillow and pulling out a small bottle. "I want you."

Gibbs chuckled. For never having been a boy scout, Tony was always prepared. Popping open the cap, Tony waited then Gibbs held out his open hand.

"I love this part too?" Gibbs grinned.

"What part?" Tony asked.

"This." Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he shoved a finger deep inside Tony's ass, feeling his lover's body shiver. "The way you shiver and tighten around my finger."

"But you wish it was your cock." Tony sighed rocking onto Gibbs' finger.

"Oh it will be soon enough." Adding another finger, Gibbs worked Tony open further, just enough to make Tony comfortable.

"Jethro." Unable to control himself Tony fucked himself on Gibbs' fingers.

Gibbs groaned shoving his fingers harder into Tony and bending his knuckles slightly. He felt his fingertips brush against the sensitive spot.

"FUCK!" Tony's entire body trembled as Gibbs' fingers brushed over his prostate. "Don't!"

"Don't what?" Gibbs asked already knowing the answer.

"Don't make me come like this." The statement was a plea. "I want you inside me."

Yanking out his fingers, Gibbs heard Tony whimpered at the loss. Finding the lube, Gibbs squeezed some into his hand and rubbed it over his aching cock.

"Knee's up." Gibbs orders even as he forcibly bent Tony's knees. Before Tony could even take another breath, he plunged into the younger man.

"Oh God!" Tony's body arched upward and he grabbed Gibbs' face with both hands.

"Every time." Gibbs sighed. "It still takes your breath away, after all these months."

"Yes."

Leaning down Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "Even after years and years...will it still take your breath away?"

Tony whimpered. "Yes, God yes."

"Good." Gibbs snarled, as he frantically started pounding into Tony.

Throwing his head back, Tony's legs wrapped around Gibbs' hips, his heels digging into Gibbs' ass as he drew their bodies deeper together.

"Damn it, Tony!" Clutching at Tony's body, Gibbs froze and took a deep breath. He wanted to slow this down, prolong it as much as possible. But Tony always tried everything to push him towards the edge.

"Don't stop." Tony begged

Gibbs' hand reached between their bodies and grasped Tony's cock slowly starting to stroke over its length.

Tony growled, his lips at Gibbs' ear. "Just fuck me."

Drawing back, Gibbs looked down at Tony.

"You know you don't even have to touch my cock to make me come." Tony groaned rocking himself on Gibbs' cock trying to force the man to fuck him. "I just want you to fuck me. Please."

Letting go of Tony's cock, Gibbs let himself lose control. Again he clutched at Tony's body lunging into Tony full force. He gave in completely because there was nothing like the feel of this...making love to Tony, their bodies becoming one, the world slipping away until there was nothing but the two of them.

Tony was so close, his cock wedged between their bodies, rubbing against their stomachs, the feel of Gibbs' cock thrusting into him. He couldn't stop it. "JET!" He screamed as he came coating both their stomachs with his release. Still clinging to Gibbs, Tony buried his head in the crook of his lover's neck riding out the waves of pleasure as Gibbs continued to take him.

Gibbs felt Tony's body tense, felt the muscle tighten around his cock as his own need built.

"Tony!" Gibbs grunted slamming into his lover. His body convulsed and shattered into a million pieces as he erupted then collapsed. A few minutes later he felt the soft kisses against his neck.

"I think we need a shower." Tony sighed.

"Yeah."

Tony groaned as he sank down into the bed. "There is nothing better than fresh sheets after making love and showering."

Gibbs chuckled, climbing into bed and curling up around Tony.

"Actually this is better." Tony sighed, melting back into Gibbs' arms.

"Yes it is." Letting his lips caress up Tony's neck, Gibbs tugged Tony tighter to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tony's fingers brushed over the arm around his waist.

"I want you to understand."

"Understand what?" Tony already knew Gibbs love him, he didn't doubt that.

"How much I love you?" Gibbs had been trying to think of how to explain this since driving back from where Diane's car broke down.

"Then make me understand."

Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "You are my Shannon."

Tony's heart stopped. "Jethro!"

"I loved her and Kelly more than anything." Gibbs voice shook. "Never thought I could or would love anyone like that again. I was afraid of loving like that, of being happy, and of tainting or forgetting their memory somehow."

Turning in Gibbs' arms, Tony gazed into the emotion filled steel blue eyes.

"But that's not what she would want for me." It wasn't until Gibbs had fallen in love with Tony that he realized that. "She would want me to be happy, in love and loved. That doesn't take away from my love for her."

Tony caressed Gibbs' cheek fighting back the tears.

"I love you Tony...you're my Shannon now." Gibbs pressed a tender kiss to Tony's forehead.

The tears fell as Tony felt the overwhelming emotion and love pouring from Gibbs.

"Jethro I love you." Tony spoke through the tears. "And I always will."

"Good." Gibbs smiled. "Because you're stuck with me."

"I'm not stuck." Tony chuckled. "I want be here. Stuck implies I can't leave."

"And what if you couldn't leave?" Gibbs smirked nudging Tony down onto his back and pulling his wrist above his head.

Tony felt the cold metal then heard the click. His eyebrow went up. "Really, hand cuffing me to the bed?"

Gibbs nodded. "Problem with that?"

Tony shook his head and smiled. "What do you plan to do with me?"

"Mmmmmm." Gibbs growled. "Anything and everything I want."

"You do realize you don't have to hand cuff me for that." Tony licked his lips. "I'll gladly do anything you ask."

"I know." Gibbs wiggled his eyebrows. "The hand cuffs just make it more fun."

"Then come and get me!" Tony said with a Cheshire grin.


End file.
